Dinolfos
, also referred to as Dinofols or Dynalfos, are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are anthropomorphic lizards clad in partial body armor. They use short daggers and their ability to breath fire to attack their prey. They are relatives of the Lizalfos race, but are both tougher and more agile. Dinolfos can be defeated by using the shield to defend oneself against their attacks, and retaliating during the short period of time afterward, during which they are momentarily stunned. Openings in their defense can also be found and used against them, all the while using the shield to guard. Deku Nuts are particularly effective in stunning them and leaving them entirely vulnerable to attack. Once struck with a sword, they will sometimes retaliate by breathing fire, depending on the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Dinolfos appear in the Gerudo's Training Ground and Inside Ganon's Castle, and the Spirit Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest. Unlike their later Terminan counterparts, they cannot breathe fire. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] Dinofols breathe fire in this installment and they wield longer, axe-like weapons. Dinofols always breath fire after being hit and will often do so after dodging back from an attack, which is particularly dangerous for Deku Link and Zora Link. A Dinofols guards the Hero's Bow in Woodfall Temple, serving as the game's first proper mini-boss. A pair encountered in Snowhead Temple hold Stray Fairies, and a trio of Dinofols are fought in the Secret Shrine. Also, one more blocks a doorway at the Hylian Moon Dungeon. Dinofols will not take the extra damage from Fire Arrows, only receiving the damage of a normal arrow. Dinofols are not affected by the Stone Mask. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Dynalfos are found in various locations, most notably in the Cave of Ordeals. Link's first encounter with them occurs in the Temple of Time. These reptilian enemies are more dangerous than Lizalfos, being larger, more powerful, and heavily armored. They are some of the most difficult regular enemies in the game, as they tend to block attacks with their large shields until Link leaves himself open, at which point they counterattack with their massive axes or blade-tipped tails. The simplest way of defeating Dynalfos is to wait for them to raise their weapons and hit them when they lower their shields, but the timing is difficult, especially if they use their tail swipe. Fortunately, Link can use a variety of techniques to dispatch Dynalfos; one is to continually use the Shield Attack on them, followed by the Helm Splitter. Quickly following a Helm Splitter with a Great Spin Attack will dispatch a Dynalfos. It is also effective to strike them with a Bomb Arrow, but this only works if they have not noticed Link. The Ending Blow is difficult to perform against Dynalfos, but not impossible. Since they are well-armored, the most effective attack is the Mortal Draw, because it can instantly kill them. However, the Mortal Draw does not always work since Dynalfos can sometimes block it with their shields. The Back Slice can also be effective against them, but multiple attempts may be necessary before Link can catch them off guard. Dynalfos are easily defeated by the Ball and Chain, if Link spins it around his head and moves towards them. The enemies will either charge at Link only to run into the whirling Ball, or raise their shields and defend, allowing Link to force them into a wall or trigger an attack. Dynalfos can jump a short distance to cross pits, though they are vulnerable to attack immediately after their jump. This is rarely a factor, but it can give Link an advantage in areas such as the City in the Sky. Etymology The name of the Dinolfos is most likely a derivative of the Greek "deino" which means "terrible", a term famously most used in the word "dinosaur". The "-fos" suffix is shared with the names of other enemies in The Legend of Zelda series such as Stalfos, Lizalfos, and Aeralfos. See also * Darkhammer * Lizalfos es:Dinolfos Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies